Regrets Raise No Citadels
by pro-uchiha
Summary: hatred is not an inheritance. Unfortunately, that seems to be the only thing Sasuke could offer his son. (under writing challenge of College n Curls: chapter a day, 300 words/or less)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **NOTE: ive decided to do College n Curls's challenge by churning out chapters everyday under 300 words. i need stimulation honestly...i love you guys for still reading what i put out**

 **thank you for your support**

 **disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its characters are not mine, title comes from the song Citadels by Galt Aureus**

xxx

The legendary byakugan stemmed from the earliest of times. Before the era of many renowned wars and nins. It was the purest gemstone of a _kekkei genkai_ , evidential in the shade it took: a vestal silver white.

Untouched.

Uncorrupted.

Utopian.

The powerful sharingan, believed to have branched out from the byakugan, but shared in its longevity. It was hell, it was fire, it was cataclysm. The crimson tone it wore emblazoned in the dark, a reminder of bloodshed.

Insatiable.

Passionate.

Dystopian.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Im not used to this but its kinda fun xx**

xxx

 _Freak._

 _And I thought the Hyugas were scary._

 _Look at his eyes!_

 _Is he the next Kaguya?_

 _We should stay away from him just in case._

His neck ached from when the older kids pinned him on a tree, its rough bark leaving long red welts on the back of his throat. The dust they kicked onto his face filled his lungs and mouth and he coughed harshly, tears springing out the corners of his eyes. After he coughed out his lungs, he struggled to his feet, grabbed his back pack from the ground and stuffed the kunai and papers that spilt out when it was thrown aside back into his bag.

Instead of taking the route home, he ran to the place where he spent most of his pitiful days: down by the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

 _"Something weird might just be something familiar viewed from a different angle_

 _and that's not scary, right?"_

Rebecca Sugar

xxx

The cooling sensation of his mother's homemade ointment soothed his scars but it failed to douse the burning indignation engulfing his chest.

He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the desire to impale his bullies.

 _You're stronger than them…you're stronger than them, so forgive them_.

The soft voice of his mother whispered in the wind.

He knelt over the bank of the lake and splashed cold water over his heated face, hoping to erase any sign of aggression from his peers to keep her from worrying.

Water dribbled down his pale, marred face, destroying the surface of the lake. He watched his reflection and it watched him right back.

Pale skin, flyaway vantablack hair, and a pair of mismatched black and white eyes: one the color of the pearlescent moon and the other the vast, infinite night sky.

 _A freak..._

"Sora!"


	4. Chapter 4

xxx

Tenten stood at the distance, waving her hand frantically in the air, mocha eyes glittering under the sun. Lee stood beside her with a wide grin and strong arms akimbo. He quickly dabbed his damp face with the hem of his dark cotton shirt and twisted the cap closed of the ointment. He tossed the small container into his messenger bag and got up from his kneeling position to find the two teammates running down towards him in a fast, excited pace.

At least Lee was.

"Sora-kun! What are you doing here?" Lee asked, ruffling his hair. Sora sighed and shrugged, hoping none of them would notice the additional scratches. "Just..stuff..."

Tenten giggled, "Well, it's getting dark. Ne, I don't think your mother would like it if you weren't home by dinner."

Relief filled the ten-year-old upon realizing their obliviousness. "A-ah yeah…better get home," he mumbled sheepishly, disentangling himself from Lee's affectionate patting and running off without another word.

"Good kid," Lee commented.

Tenten let her tight smile fell off and watched the boy run in the direction of home with a wistful look on her face.

"Yeah…"

 _Why won't you open up, Sora…If only Neji were alive…he knew what being ostracized felt like the most…he would have made such a great uncle…to open up to_

Sora's father came to mind and she clenched her jaw.

 _Bastard…_


	5. Chapter 5

xxx

 _"Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting_

 _right there where you left it, lying upside down._

 _When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded..._

 _everything stays, right where you left it,_

 _everything stays, but it still changes"_

Everything Stays, Rebecca Sugar

xxx

The house was hidden deeper into the woods, further from the growing village. There was little backyard space for a small vegetable and herb garden. The air always smelled of soil and mint, a better option than the dust filtered atmosphere ensconced in the heart of the village.

To others it may look isolated and solitary.

But to Sora Uchiha, it was home.

He slid open the _shōji_ and slowly and quietly took off his sandals on the _genkan_. His socked feet pitter pattered on the _tatami_ as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

Her long, midnight hair swayed around her hips in beat with the sufficient movement of her arms, chopping chives and succulent tomatoes on the chopping board.

The kitchen had always been hers and it showed with the little trinkets decorating it. It was the biggest part of the house and the most modern part as well.

The smell wafting from the simmering pot on the stove made his mouth water and everything outside of this kitchen without her vanished away.

His mother, from the very beginning, was his world.

Said woman turned around from her activity and her pale white eyes brightened upon seeing the ten year old boy standing there, with a hand clamped tightly around the strap of his messenger bag, the front of his shirt a damp mess, and a pair of twinkling beautiful eyes.

He blushed upon getting caught but smiled widely, "Tadaima, Mama."

 _I'm home._

She smiled back just as brightly and wiped her hands on her baby blue apron. "Okaerinasai, Sora-kun!"

 _Welcome back._

Then he hears the door slide open and the boy stiffens at the deeper voice coming from behind him.

"Tadaima"


	6. Chapter 6

xxx

the past.

xxx

 _The war was over._

 _But why didn't he feel the exhaustion pressing against his bones dissipate? Why did he feel worse? He looked around and saw women running into the arms of their husbands, friends embracing, parents crying for joy and sloppily kissing their children on cheeks and noses._

 _His chest caved in._

 _Because it was so hard watching others breathe while you were drowning._

 _The Uchiha abruptly turned on his heels and trekked toward the place he never thought he would ever set foot in._

 _The compound of his clan didn't feel as eerie as the last time he was there. Instead, it felt cold and…desolate…Sasuke walked around until reaching the last turn._

 _Looking at it felt wrong. The house was not as intact as he had last seen and somehow, the picture fit. The ghost of a family, living once in the ghost of a home. Without meaning to, he took a step before hesitatingly taking another until he stood before the front door._

 _He let his hand fall on the wooden panel and he remembered a silly seven year old running excitedly toward home from school, ready to show his top marks to his father. His strong, stubborn father, cut down by his own son._

 _And his sweet, gentle mother, whose life ended so tragically._

 _And his big brother. His hero. His everything…_

 _All gone…_

 _Maybe it was why he didn't feel so victorious even after a great war._

 _Because he'd lost more than he'd won._

 _He pulled his hand away and walked and walked and walked far from that place where his heart had its last beat._

 _Walking out of the gates, he saw a girl from his peripheral vision, wandering around, hugging herself, dark hair hiding the profile of her face._

 _She seemed to be distraught._

 _She seemed to be alone._


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata looked at her husband. Really looked at him. It had been seven years since the sixth hokage had sent him on a 'mission' that took him away from them.

Not that she was counting.

She stood there like a fool, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

Then, without thinking, she dropped the hem of the apron in which she had balled up in her hands and strode forward and latched her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height, and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

" _Okaerinasai, koi_ ," she mumbled.

She felt him smile on her temple as he wounded his arms around her waist.

Pulling away from each other, he looked at his son.

"Sora."

"Father."

"Sh—shall we have dinner?" Hinata asked frantically, keeping her voice from wavering and hoping she would not burst into tears.

Sasuke gave her a soft look, "Hn."


	8. Chapter 8

xxx

 _"Take me away from this path that I follow_

 _It's left me hopeless and emoty and hollow..."_

Shinigami

xxx

The surrounding fir wood trees towered over the house with patches of the night sky peeking through the thick boughs of leaves. The stars twinkling overhead served as lanterns for the night.

The older Uchiha sat on the _engawa_ with the youngest Uchiha, cups of warm barley tea and chocolate milk rested on the space between them.

Dinner was delicious and the hot stew his wife had perfectly prepared for them soothed any longing he had of home. He couldn't have been any more thankful to Naruto for giving his personal agenda the guise of a mission.

He needed to do something.

Something that can not only affect him but his little family as well.

Sasuke looked at his son who was resting his chin on a fist nestled on his knee. He and Hinata had corresponded in letters while he was away and he found it easier to express his pent up emotions to her on a scrap of parchment.

But he had not seen Sora since he was three, nor had they exchange any form of communication. Guilt made its way to his chest. He faced forward, letting his hair obscure the rinnegan.

"How's school?" his question broke through the silent atmosphere of the chilly evening.

"…fine."

Sasuke couldn't say he was surprised at his cold tone.

"Studying hard?"

"Yup."

Sasuke cradled the cup of tea in his hand and took a sip of the soothing, bitter amber liquid.

"Have you been taking care of your mother?"

The answer or rather the retort came immediately, a knee-jerk reaction.

"Why don't you?"

The Uchiha turned his eyes towards his son and this time he was surprised at the glare the boy was sending his way. The two remained staring for a minute before Sora stood up and mumbled about getting to sleep early for school tomorrow and went inside.

Something gripped his chest. Was it fear? It had been a while since Sasuke Uchiha had felt fear.


	9. Chapter 9

xxx

 _"I know that you're ready to go,_

 _cause there you lay and stare away out the window..._

 _don't go._

 _I'll be right beside you when you rest your broken bones."_

 _"I don't think I'm ready to go._

 _Here alone,_

 _You are the stone_

 _that holds me in position_

 _with your calm and steady wisdom"_

Benjamin Francis Leftwich.

xxx

"What's wrong?" Hinata ceased brushing her hair and on the mirror, watched her husband looking out the window. The Uchiha grunted but did not speak. She got up and stalked over to him. She stood beside him, watching the moon through their bedroom window.

After a few beats of tranquility, Sasuke spoke.

"Am I failing?"

Hinata then understood. She loved her husband and son. She knew Sasuke had to do something but she can't say that she hadn't been bitter after his departure. Sasuke had been through so much, more than most ninja. He was not at a right mind frame, and it was unfair, because she wished he had stayed not for her but for Sora.

But she also cannot deny the desperate call for help Sasuke had.

Life had been unfair to all of them.

"Sora missed you, Sasuke. He missed his father. He just wants you there for him."

Sasuke turned to look at her, the moon reflecting on his graphite eye. "So be there for him. He needs you. I can't do this alone," she added the last part sternly.

"We can't fall apart when he needs us most. When you need to fall apart, fall apart with me. But not when he needs you. You can't—you can't keep leaving, Sasuke. Not only physically but mentally _and_ emotionally. I'm here for you. But you need to be there for him. Sora needs his mentor, his guide, and most of all, his father." It almost took all her willpower to admonish him because she loved him and he'd been hurting for so long.

Sasuke lowered his eyes, but then a soft smile found its way on his lips. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'm here."

Hinata smiled and stroked his cheek.

"But, remember, when you need to fall apart…I'll be here for you."

She knew her husband was strong, but sometimes, everyone needed a helping hand to fight their demons.


	10. Chapter 10

xxx

the past.

xxx

 _All of Rookie Nine were there, celebrating just being together and surviving. It had been a while since they've all come together just for the sake of being in one another's presence. Hinata studied each of their faces and although they were laughing and conversing she knew some of them were crumbling inside._

 _She often found herself seeing Ino absentmindedly stare out the window with a quiet look on her face. Shikamaru did not bother coming at all. Chōji gave a generic excuse for his friend saying he was being the lazy ass as usual. However, as someone who'd lost someone so infinitely important to her, she understood._

 _Naruto sitting beside her and trying to talk to her did not ease the pricking in her heart._

 **It's all your fault. It's you who should have died, not him!**

 _Hinata dropped her chopsticks and they clattered loudly on the table, making everyone look at her._

 _"S-sorry, but I remember I had pressing matters to attend to back at the compound. I-I'll see you all soon. I do hope you all have a wonderful evening," she bowed and shook her head at Kiba and Shino who attempted to get up and follow her._

 _"Please stay. I wouldn't want to stop you from enjoying your evening."_

 _Shino frowned and Kiba raised both eyebrows in surprise._

 _"But you aren't—_

 _"It's okay. Goodnight," Hinata rushed out of the restaurant and into the night. She intermingled with the working villagers who had lanterns on to guide their construction of houses and newly founded stores._

 _Tears start to cloud her vision and too late in realizing, she bumped into someone._

 _She flew to the dusty ground and grimaced. Through her long bangs, she looked at the person looming over her and her eyes widened._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: i am so sorry for the late update and i think i broke the rules on this chapter...but ive been in a really bad position in the last week, i was thinking of quitting Fan Fiction but i love u guys so here's the next chappie. this chapter kind of hit me**

xxx

He remembered hearing stories of the fourth hokage who sacrificed his life to protect the village from the nine tailed fox. He'd heard of the first hokage who established the Konohagakure along with a friend for the sake of peace. He'd heard of so much great ninjas it sparked a flame inside of him.

He wanted to be just like them.

But he did not know what that would entail.

"Tch. It's the freak," Kazuya, the leader of the group who terrorized him since the first day of school, pointed out.

All heads turned and he felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

Sora gulped but tried to maintain a stoic appearance. He clenched a fist inside his short pockets and trudged to the back of the class. He casually set his bag down and laid his head on the table, ignoring everyone else. Worse than staring were their constant whispering and he wanted nothing more than to put a kunai through all of them especially that Kazuya.

He smirked. He remembered beating the bastard to the ground during basic combat training. If Kimura sensei had not stopped him, Kazuya would have been dead.

Sora had felt triumphant at the sight of Kazuya's bruised face, but that feeling soon disappeared when he heard the other children muttering under their breaths after school that Kaguya had probably possessed him then and a warning to stay away from him.

"Hey, my dad said your bastard father's back. Shouldn't hokage sama be wary," Kazuya continued, snickering, followed by his other friends. The whole class remained silent and tense, most likely in fear of what Sora could do.

Unfortunately, Kazuya seemed to be the only one brave enough. It was probably due to his bruised ego after getting a beating from the school's demon child.

Sora clenched his fists. The feeling to protect his father's honour swelled in his chest but remained at his seat.

He was just tired of everyone being scared of him.

"Hey, Uchiha Demon, don't you think it would have been better if you never existed? Maybe you bastard father and mother should never have gotten married. It would have been better for the rest of us, right?"

Deep, dark scarlet of anger burned his stomach and chest, but a voice whispered ever so quietly in his mind…

 _What if he's right?_


	12. Chapter 12

xxx

"Sasuke, it's good to have you back." Naruto smiled softly at his friend, resting his arms on the documents on his desk.

Sasuke gave a nod. "Hn."

Naruto scratched his chin, "Does it feel good to be back?"

"What kind of question is that, Hokage."

"I don't know…Sasuke I gave you a year's mission to find yourself or to correct your wrongs because I knew you needed it. But now, I need you. Konoha needs you."

Sasuke's eyes shifts to the windows behind Naruto's desk, displaying the skyline of the village. The sky was a cerulean blue, only a shade lighter than Naruto's, with white, fluffy clouds drifting to and fro.

But all Sasuke could see was the dark, stormy night sky, pouring rain down the village during that Night.

How could he protect a village that took everything from him?

He looked at Naruto then who had been staring sternly at him.

He could trust Naruto. Naruto made a promise. Maybe then he could make one too.

"I'm staying. For good, this time. I am going to protect the village, but when it comes down to it, my family takes priority. So you had better keep your promise, Hokage."

Naruto smirked. His brother was back.

"You better believe it."


	13. Chapter 13

xxx

 _"over the wintry_

 _forest, wind howls in rage_

 _with no leaves to blow"_

Natsumi Sōseki

xxx

 _Her pale pink lips parted and she gave a soft gasp._

 _She immediately got up, dusting off her long skirt and bowed before the man she bumped into. How tragically embarrassing! Reverting back to her childish antics, fainting, seemed tempting right now._

 _"I—I am so sorry, Uchiha-san! It—I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"_

 _She'd heard from others how cruel Sasuke Uchiha can be, especially in retorting. She squeezed her eyes shut, heat blooming in her cheeks, and hoping the earth would swallow her up. She was raised better! Not only as a shinobi but as a graceful heiress of the Hyùga clan!_

 _She was waiting for a berating…_

 _That never came._

 _"Hn. Watch where you're going, Hyūga…you'll get hurt…" came a gruff response before she felt the swishing of his cloak against her cheek as he sidestepped her, leaving into the cold, night air._

 _Her eyes opened in bewilderment. She stood up, spine straight, head turned towards his direction._

 _He…wasn't so bad…he just sounded…exhausted and, something she knew so well, sad._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

 **okay so I have been diagnosed with a rare eye disease and am currently waiting for my surgery. I am so sorry I have been neglecting my duties to you my loyal readers and fellow writers, Just know i love every single one of you and as soon as I am better I will update all my story. I won't let any of them go unfinish. MUCH LOVE! please review, not only have i missed all of you but i need feedback on this chapter and i hope to update tomorrow and daily as well (for this story)**

 **laters, pro-uchiha**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **to Di-Fuku Mochiin: dont ever stop being you. I love you so much and everything that you do. Your stories and comments always make my day and in fact, it is your insistence that gave me the strngth to take up writing again. And I do not regret it one bit, I am so tired of being stuck in this bleak runt that Im in.**

 **and to all who wish for my speedy recovery, thank you, thank you so much *bows whie crying* all of you make me so happy, I hope you love this new chapter and dont forget ti leave a comment! Until later.**

 **pro-uchiha :)**

xxx

 _"with shortness of breath,_

 _I'll explain the infinite._

 _how rare and beautiful_

 _it truly is_

 _that we exist"_

saturn-sleeping at last

 **soundtrack for this chapter: Anchor by Novo Amor**

xxx

Was there a world out there in which he did not exist? Where there multiple worlds? Multiple realities? Multiple possibilities?

Sora had never felt so small.

And so insignificant.

And so inexistent.

What if his mother never cared for his father? And his father vice versa? The little boy almost scoffed. It was easier to think of his father not loving his mother. He would not be surprised. But his mother?

She loved his father very much and she loved Sora very much as well. She constantly reminded him.

In a world where he didn't exist…was it possible?

The expanse of the blue sky churned with cotton ball clouds, making Sora even more lethargic. The grass beneath his skin prickled and the heat of the sun overhead was borderline overbearing most likely giving him a sunburn later.

But his mind was miles away.

In a world where he possibly did not exist.

A world without a boy bearing the sharingan and the byakugan.

He envied his mother's and father's what-would-be children.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: a bit of a lime? from my second, favourite pairing in naruto just to get the characters developing and the story going**

 **P.S. i added soundtracks so that there could be an atmosphere while reading every chapter. they can also be song recommendations. take it as you will ;) again, thank you for your love AND...**

 **Dont forget to leave a review!**

xxx

 _"she buried her ears_

 _into the calm_

 _of his heartbeat;_

 _and in a matter of seconds,_

 _fell terribly in love_

 _with the way_

 _her loneliness fell_

 _softly and suddenly,_

 _asleep,_

 _in his chest"_

Christopher Poindexter

 **soundtrack for this chapter: Crashing by Gersey**

xxx

She absently ran her pale, tapered fingers on his prominent tan collarbone, feeling him shiver under her touch.

She didn't know what to think after Naruto revealed to her the news.

"Sasuke's back"

"He's planning on staying this time"

In fact, rather than a burst of emotions and thoughts, nothing came. Only voidness. Her eyes lingered on the open window of the hokage's little apartment, his orange curtains, billowing, her long lashes tickling the blonde man's whiskered cheek.

His twinkling, blue eyes studied her face.

He knew how heartbroken she had been when—

But that was all in the past.

She'd grown. She was not the same lovesick teenager who couldn't get over her childhood crush.

She was over him.

Completely.

When the bright light of the window got too much (or was it the feeling of Naruto's heavy stare), she turned around and faced the other wall instead.

Suddenly, she felt rough lips on her bare shoulder and and a warm, large hand gliding over the curve of her waist, and caressing her firm stomach. Heat bloomed in her pelvis and she whimpered, rubbing her thighs together, craving more friction despite their latest round being only minutes ago.

He chuckled, his hot breath near her ear. Finally (yes, finally), his fingers delved into her pussy, spreading her juices on the soft skin of her inner thighs.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed under his breath. She could feel his arousal poking her backside and this time, she laughed.

She felt Naruto move around until he was on top of her, his sinewed arms caging her in, his blue eyes worshipping and loving her.

Green and blue met in a frenzy of emotion before she sat up and pulled the idiot into a long heated kiss.

Sakura had always thought her happy place would be beside Sasuke, tending to his every need because she loved him. But she never realized that she failed to love herself.

And maybe, just maybe…this was her happy place. On a rickety bed, in the middle of a hot afternoon, beside the man who'd done nothing but love and cherish her. And maybe, it was time for her to let him know that he wasn't alone in this—whatever this was.

Instead of fucking like they usually did, Sakura felt the warmth of love overtake her as he nudged himself for the third time inside her velvety walls.

 _She loved this man_.

 _She always had._


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for the lack of activity on FF. I owe all of you for being so damn nice and still contuing to read my stories.**

 **I have chapter 4 of my walls stood painted blue ready but im not sure of it yet also i have a shameless smut one shot for valentines day, haha. anyways i missed all of you and i do hope you bear with me as i try to put out more works.**

 **pls dont forget to leave a review! i love youuu all**

XXX

 _I bet it hurts to read 'permanence'_

 _I used to think on all of this_

 _And how you don't_

 **Soundtrack: Navy Blue by Story So Far**

xxx

"Oi, what are you doing here? This is my secret place, _gaki_ "

Black and white eyes widened at the sight of Shikamaru Nara leaning towards him with a look of amusement. Sora abruptly got up and scratched the back of his head abashedly, cheeks tinted.

"Eh…Nara-san, you're back from Suna?"

Shikamaru shrugged and plopped down on the grass, an unlit cigarette sticking out from the side of his mouth.

"So, what are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be at home? Heard your dad's back."

Sora subtly narrowed his eyes at the ground and did not say anything. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and studied the boy's profile.

He smirked.

He reminded him so much of a kid Sasuke.

So quiet.

Yet he attained that approachable demeanor. Kudos to Hinata.

"Y'know…my dad…he died in the war…"

Sora's eyes widened in curiosity and mortification.

"R—really?"

He didn't know much about the Great Ninja War. His mother never talked about it and he never asked. Sometimes, he caught her looking out the window with a solemn expression etched on her angelic face.

He figured it was all due to his absent father but maybe…it had also something to do with the war. He knew both his parents along with Hokage sama and their friends were war heroes.

He just didn't know what they had to lose to gain such titles.

Shikamaru nodded.

"He was a…quiet man. He seemed cold to outsiders. Rarely talked. Only minded his business…but I knew he cared…it was hard for him to show it because he wasn't that type of man. But his actions told me I meant a lot to him.

I'll never see him anymore…that was…a hard time for me…" Shikamaru took a deep breath, knowing he's said a lot.

Sora's eyes softened before focusing on the azure sky.

"Sora, you should go home."


	17. Chapter 17

xxx

 _"When we grew up_

 _Our shadows grew up too_

 _But they're just old ghosts_

 _That we grow attached to._

 _The tragic flaw is that_

 _they hide the truth"_

 **soundtrack for this chapter: You are Enough by Sleeping at Last**

xxx

"This is his art class."

Shino scrutinized the Uchiha through his dark glasses as he walked up to the side of a wall where many of the children's drawings were pinned.

The Uchiha said nothing as his mismatched eyes ran over the crudely drawn lines of the students. Shino knew the man was a genius and a powerhouse shinobi but he also knew the Uchiha lacked knowledge of his son.

Shino wanted to snort. He knows so much of his enemies and yet nothing of his own flesh and blood.

"This is his," Shino said, standing by his friend's husband and pointing at a white paper practically covered in the color light blue with patches of clouds while the other half in dark blue and a terribly drawn pirate ship.

Shino decided to leave the man to his own devices. It was odd that to this day, Sasuke never formed a bond with any of them even when he became Hinata's beau and finally husband. To Shino, he was not good enough for his sweet tempered teammate.

But maybe that was just him. He never did voice his opinion much.


	18. Chapter 18

**to UchihaYumiko-chan: so i edited the first few chapters of sasuke leaving for several years instead of a year. I understand your confusion seeing i mistakenly didnt write the edit well which i will get to soon but Sasuke left when Sora was three years old due to reasons that will be explained in the later chapters. So several years mean 7 years. again, i am so sorry for the confusion i will be rewriting earlier chapters.**

 **I have updated earlier because i have the next chapters all lined up. I am so sorry to College n Curls for barely following the rules she set for this challenge but i really do try :'(**

 **i love all of you and please dont forget to keave a review**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto and its universe belongs to Kishimoto and the soundtracks to the artists I mention; also unbeta'd**

xxx

 _"I'm sinking in the deep_

 _Can somebody pick me up?_

 _The voice is too loud_

 _I'm losing in the crowd_

 _because I, can't breathe_

 _Oh, I can't breathe"_

 **soundtrack for this chapter: Lung by Vancouver Sleep Clinic**

xxx

 _the past._

xxx

 _What was he doing here?_

 _He felt so…purposeless._

 _So empty._

 _A shell of the man—rather, the boy—he used to be._

 _His clan was gone._

 _Itachi—_

 _He lowered his eyes, watching his breath come out in white whorls due to the chilly tempersture. "Teme!" Sasuke jolted from his thoughts and narrowed his eyes at his former teammate. "Hey! We're having a bit of a get together at Yakiniku Q's!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Wanna come? Sakura-chan will be there!"_

 _Sasuke grunted. As if that would make him all the more want to go._

 _"Hn. No thanks."_

 _He shoved Naruto off of him and continued to sit on the tree stump._

 _"Sasuke, damn it, at least try! Sakura—I finally got you back—"_

 _Sasuke interrupted nonchalantly, "You brought me back because Sakura manipulated you with her tears. I didn't take you as someone easy, dobe, not even for her."_

 _"Sasuke! That's not true! I did it for you!"_

 _"For me?" Sasuke stood up, although mot much taller than Naruto, seemed much more with his black cloak and spiked up raven colored hair and the violet rinnegan burning to be used._

 _But just as he felt his power and rage coiling, his sense of defeat came crashing down on his shoulders and he slumped back down on the stump._

 _"What have you done for me, Naruto…"_

 _There was no answer and somehow, that neither satisfied nor appeased him. After a while, he hears the sound of grass crunching as the jiinchuriki left the training ground._


	19. Chapter 19

it still saddens me how canon ended. sasuke and hinata really would have made beautiful children. i mean a byakugan and sharingan child? thats just amazing. and naruto and sakura would have made just as a powerful child and just as beautiful. ive been thinking of making one of those mini dōjinshi of naruto universe where sasuhina and narusaku are canon.

sigh.

well, on to the story!

and much thanks to college n curls for reviewing, youre honestly one of my inspirations here. you should become a professional writer honestly, you're amazing! maybe you should make your own manga id be the first to buy :D

pls. dont forget to leave a review. I love yall!

the song im recommending here reminds me of neji and hinata

xxx

 _"and I don't care if i sing off-key_

 _I found myself in my melodies_

 _I sing for love, I sing for me_

 _I shout it out like a bird set free"_

 **soundtrack for this chapter: Bird Set Free by Sia**

xxx

She did not know why Hanabi asked her to be here.

But as she stared into the steely white eyes of the Hyūga guard, her hands felt clammy and heart rate picked up speed.

It had been a long time since she had stepped foot on the Hyūga compound. But she hardened herself. She wasn't the same, she hadn't been for a while now.

"I am here on the request of Hanabi-sama, acting head of the Hyūga clan."

Her eyes quickly caught the tightening of the man's jaw but she did not care.

She knew she made enemies of her clan when she left in the manner she had, but if her little sister needed her—

"Onee-chan!"

The guard and Hinata looked up to see a woman in disheveled appearance, her long, chestnut hair all over the place and her bright yellow kimono hastily put on, running toward them.

Hanabi took her sister's hand in hers and squeezed them.

"It's been a while, ne?" her opalescent eyes beaming.

Hinata giggled freely and tucked a stranded hair behind Hanabi's ear. "I'm just across the village, Hanabi-chan." Hanabi pouted. "Hardly. Besides, I'm busy all the time now since the council made me acting head. I never have time to visit you and Sora!"

"Well—"

"How is the little monkey by the way? I promised I'd train him some on the gentle fist but he has you for that, doesn't he. After all, Onee-chan, you are one of the best—"

"Hanabi, what's wrong?" Hinata interrupted knowing Hanabi only rambled when she was trying to forget something.

Hanabi clammed her mouth shut. Hinata waited.

"It's about the caged bird seal…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: naruhina was really my first ship but i am so glad that i moved on to sasuhina. honestly sasuhina would have had a better character development for both sasuke and hinata not to mention naruto and sakura but alas kishimoto hates his female characters. anyway i decided to read a naruhina fic just for a little throwback to come and realize i cant stand that ship.**

 **maybe im one of those rare sasuhina shippers that only exclusively like hinata with sasuke and vice versa, no hate or judgement to those who love hinaharem though because i do love indulging myself in hinaharems once in a while.**

 **i had a fic for valentines day but it would have to wait because i just moved into a new apartment and the wifi hasnt been connected yet.**

 **anyway enough babbling, next chapter will include sasuhina lemons!**

 **DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ franchise belongs to Kishimoto**

 **xxx**

 ** _"...I'm not that type to play make believe._**

 ** _I'm not gonna lecture you about what this could be._**

 ** _But I will say what I need to say,_**

 ** _so listen carefully._**

 ** _This is love_**

 ** _never felt so high_**

 ** _This is love_**

 ** _looking in your eyes_**

 ** _When it feels so right_**

 ** _...this is love_**

 ** _love with no regrets."_**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter:** _This is Love_ by Quietdrive

 **xxx**

"Tired?"

"Very."

Hinata crossed her arms across her torso and took off her cropped black shirt and tossed it to the side; she then peeled off the skintight lavender sweater inside it, revealing lacy white brassiere, accentuating her pale chest and bosom.

After stepping out of her skirt, she slipped into bed, savoring the warmth of the duvet sliding roughly over her skin. Sasuke was sitting up on the bed, his back rigid and his face washed with the soft light permeating from curtained window.

The vulnerability of the light softened the harsh planes of his aristocratic face, making him look more tired than usual.

The indigo haired Uchiha pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her ample chest on his back.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured, pressing her cheek on the soft cloth of his white button down, sighing contentedly.

She felt him relax and placed his larger hand on her much smaller ones, enveloping them in his perpetual warmth.

"I just went to check out the academy…"

"Mhm…"

"Sora's doing well in most of his subjects."

"I do try to help him in any way I can."

"He's failing math."

"I do try, Sasuke."

"I know."

They let the silence fill in the gaps as they were simultaneously lost in their thoughts and comfort of each other.

"Maybe this time, I can try."

Hinata smiled serenely. She moved under the sheets so she was kneeling behind Sasuke enabling her to kiss the juncture of his jaw and shoulder. She slid her hands across his broad shoulders and wrapped them him, peppering his taught jaw with butterfly kisses.

Just as she was about to place a kiss on his cheek, Sasuke turned his head and captured her lips with his. She pulled away for a split second in surprise before diving back in and enjoying the taste of him.

It had been too long since she'd felt this way. When he was in another country, fulfilling whatever mission he had been tasked, she felt alone and often resorted to touching herself.

Now, her husband was back and judging by the way he ravaged her lips completely, dominating her, he missed her and this too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: WARNING THIS CONTAINS SMUT and ovviously this goes way over the word count limit. I hope you enjoyed this. I cant stress enough how much i love this pairing. im thinking of starting a doujin with them as a pairing and with their families.**

 **disclaimer: naruto belongs to kishimoto and this is unbeta'ed so please forgive me for any errors and**

 **PS: the song im recommending here reminds me of sasuhina so much so go and have a listen to it while reading and tell me what you think :)**

xxx

 _they tell me_

 _that I'll make it,_

 _it'll only be a while..._

 _but a while lasts forever_

 _without you_

 **Soundtrack for this chapter: _Take Me Home_ by Us the Duo**

xxx

Hinata unraveled her arms around his shoulders and reached behind her back, unclasping the hook of her bra as she continued to move her lips against his in tandem. She tossed the article of clothing to an unknown corner of the room and pulled back from their kiss to slip on his lap.

They went back to making out with their hips rocking against each other, wanting that delicious friction.

Sasuke ran his hands down her sides before cupping her clothed bottom and grinding her harder against his crotch. They were both suddenly feeling feverish, wanting to get rid of as much of their clothes quickly. Soft lips made their paths down her jaw, to her collar bone, and to the tops of her breast.

The scent of lavender powder and a hint of mint filled his nostrils and it intoxicated him, feeling him weaken his ironclad control.

Only Hinata can do this to him.

She moaned above him, reminding him of her need and the tightness of his pants reminding him of his. He smirked against her velvety skin before looking up at her and finding those pair of half lidded moonlike eyes peering down at him.

He slowly stood up, arranging her in his arms and laying her down on the bed before moving over her and re capturing her lips in his, pulling at her full bottom lip. Hinata groaned at the sting before moaning satisfactorily at the invasion of his tongue in her mouth.

She caressed his face before trailing her fingers down, feeling the sharp jut of his jaw and sliding both her palms down his neck, feeling the expanse of his shoulders, until finally getting to the bothersome buttons of his top.

Sasuke plunged his tongue into the heat of her mouth, savoring the sultriness of her delectable lips. It's as if he is being pulled in by a strong force…taking and taking from every fiber of his being.

He felt himself shudder at the cold pads of her fingers running down the length of his torso, tracing the indents and smoothness of his sinewed muscles. He responded by caressing the damp spot on her panties with his clothed hard on.

Hinata moaned in abandon, wanting nothing more than him filling her with everything he had. "Sasuke, please," she whispered, unshed tears making her eyes sparkle brighter in the dark. Sasuke smiled softly before leaning down to brush his lips against hers then he moved to peck her cheek and her jawline before hooking his fingers on the garter of her panties and gradually pulling it down with such wanton Hinata wanted to rush him.

But she doesn't.

The husband tossed the clothing somewhere in the room. Maybe it will matter in the morning to his wife who was obsessed with arranging and cleaning the house but right now, it didn't.

Sasuke sat back to study her form.

Hinata pushed herself up against the pillows and smiled sheepishly at him, a beautiful blush blossoming across her face.

"Come here, Sasuke."

She didn't need to say it twice. He unbuttoned his pants, leaving him in his dark boxer briefs, the hem stopping below the V of his torso.

He clambered back over her and he heard her sigh in contentment as she wounded her arms around his neck for a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hinata's impatience got the best of her and she was lightly tugging on his boxers.

He smirked this time and peeled off his underwear, leaving them both bare and in heaven.

"I missed you…so much," Hinata murmured, feeling the lump in her throat thicken. Sasuke halted his movements and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows furrowed. Closing her eyes, she nodded to herself before burying her face in the juncture of his neck, breathing the warmth of his body and the scent of citrus and pine.

"Me too."

Sasuke kissed the crown of her head before gently nudging her on the mattress. "I'll make it up to you."

She smiled, her eyes crinkling in exuberance and anticipation making him catch his breath.

He forgot how beautiful she looked when she smiled as if he had just given her the world.

He didn't deserve her because he hadn't given her the world she so deserved. But he'll try—for her and Sora. He groaned at the feeling of rubbing his hard cock against her glistening, wet slit beckoning her to plunge into her without care.

But if they were going to be rough, he wanted her to initiate it, to give him the signal. And she understood. She arched her back against him and kissed him as if he were leaving. As if this was her last moments with him until "further notice" as stated in the hokage's order scroll.

He tightened his fists on the bed sheets. He pushed himself into her, relishing the tightness and moistness of her inner walls. If he lacked the control a shinobi of his caliber had, he would have released right then but he wasn't an amateur. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled back his strong hips and plunged back into her heat with abandon. The bed creaked under their weight and activity.

Sasuke pushed back from her tempting red lips and gripped her shapely hips with his hands. Hinata's eyes rolled back at the wave of euphoria and pleasure washing over her body. She shivered at the press of his strong hands on the skin of her hips, hoping he would leave bruises for later.

He delved in and out of her cunt, his frustrated grunts and her raunchy moaning and whimpering filling the space of their room.

"Keep your eyes open," he ordered sternly, his hoarse voice making her wetter if possible. She moved her hands across her stomach as she cupped her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples. Sasuke groaned at the sight as he focused on the task of giving her as much pleasure.

To her dismay, he pulled out and handled her to a position where she was resting on her stomach, her tantalizing bottom up in the air. Hinata bit her thumb in excitement for what was to come.

Sasuke bent over to kiss her on her temple. "You're less distracting this way," he breathed before repositioning himself in her entrance. He plunged his length back into her, this time without a notice of hesitation. He pulled back out, his tip barely grazing her slit before he drove back in.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, feeling his control beginning to wane. Hinata licked her fingers before circling her clit, repeating his name like a mantra.

When they both inadvertently reached their climax, Sasuke slowly pulled out and lay beside his wife, breathing heavily. Hinata stayed in her position, tired and sleepy but happy at the same time. She shifted her eyes over to her husband who was already staring at her. She raised her head and pushed back the matted bangs on his forehead and kissed the spot between his eyes.

"I love you."


End file.
